Born of Sin
by Challen Evergreen
Summary: Thia Quiakides... the daughter of a man many fear and many more wish dead. What happens when she gets a little in over her head? Of course she doesn't call for help, what kind of assassin princess would she be if she gave up so easily?
1. Hell's New Heros

**The world and all the characters _except_, my OC's, are owned by the Amazingly Talented Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

* * *

**Hell's New Heroes**

In the Ichidian Universe no one was safe. People were dragged from their homes and killed in the streets- victims of a ruthless tyrant who was bent on being the sole ruler of their entire empire. Those who opposed him and his army formed an alliance called The League which fell under the leadership of the Quorum.

After they put down the tyrant, the Quorum realized that the best way to keep trouble from starting was to cut it off at its head. A separate group of soldiers was needed, The League Assassins. Highly trained and highly valued, they are the backbone of the government.

But not even the League is immune to corruption…

Welcome to a world where corrupt assassination politics dominate everything and everyone- because sometimes the cure really is worse than the illness. It's kill or be killed. You're either the hunter or the prey.

But there are those who will protect you. Men and women who come from the streets and from bloodied backgrounds of survival. You just have to decide is they're better than the ones chasing you…

Or worse.

Sarcastic, loyal, highly trained and lethal, these men and women are the next generation of heroes. They know how to laugh in the face of madness and danger, and to endure the worst The League and their enemies can hurl at them.

Most of all, they know to fight and protect.

The war is on…

* * *

**The above words are Sherrilyn Kenyon's words, not my own.**


	2. Meeting A Real Father

**The following scene is taken from _Born of Night by Sherrilyn Kenyon_ and switched to Thia's perception. I do not own anything but my take on Thia's thoughts. Don't worry, after this the story begins.**

* * *

**Many Years Ago**

_Thia glanced up in fear as a woman followed her mother into house, closely followed my a huge man. She couldn't hide the fear at the sight of such a fierce man, he reminded her so strongly of Askel that it instantly set the teen on the defensive. She was surprised when he uttered "I'm not dangerous." his voice softening, but she wasn't going to trust him that easily, she glanced at her mother, distrust clear in her features._

_When he mother ordered her to her room, she didn't pause to ask questions, just took off for the safety of the pink room, shutting the door firmly in hopes that the weak piece of wood could protect her from the memories as much as the present fear._

_She'd finally calmed her racing heart and was working at her desk when the sound of the door opening started her so thoroughly that she jumped to her feet, knocking over her chair in her panic. "Mama, don't burst in here like that. You know it makes me crazy." she couldn't help the words slipping out as she calmed her beating heart and glanced towards the man._

_"Thia, these are some friends of mine. Will you keep them company while I do something?" Her mother asked carefully._

_Thia glanced towards the man as she righted the overturned chair and took her seat once more, nodding. "Sure." She assured her mother, watching the woman nod before leaving her alone with this monstrous sized man she did not know, the woman who'd come with him standing in the doorway. She watched the man approach, making sure to watch his hands as much as everything else as she scratched her forehead self-consciously. "Are you a friend of Aksel's?"_

_The man took the seat beside her as he shook his head. "No. Truthfully, I can't stand him."_

_"Good." She blurted out before she could help herself, deciding to barrel threw with the thought anyways. "Me, either. He's a total..." she paused before the word bastard could slip out, or some other inappropriate word her mother would dislike. "Dirtbag." She glanced towards him again, studying the sunglasses that shielded his eyes. "What about you?"_

_"Not a total dirtbag." He answered, drawing an unwitting smile from her lips at his honesty.  
_

_She glanced away from him and back to her drawing momentarily before her eyes were drawn back to his frame. "Are you my real father?" She asked bluntly._

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Mom doesn't let strangers in here, especially men." She told the man honestly. "Aksel gets too bent over it." She cocked her head to the side in another of her many habits that showed curiosity. "What color are your eyes?" When he removed the shades, she was almost shocked to see the color was exactly identical to the pair she looked at every morning and night in the mirror. She'd known but... it was still a shock._

_She focused on his hands with slight panic as they reached out, only to grab one of her books and flick threw it. "Do you read these?"_

_"I do." I told him proudly. "I study languages in school, but no one other than my instructors can talk to me in them." She said sadly. She often wished it wasn't so, but languages would be useful when she got older so she didn't let it hold her down._

_When the man responded with "_Even Qillaq_." in the actual language. Thia stared in shock at the man, letting a full smile stretched her mouth as she eagerly answered him in the same language. "How many languages do you know?" She blurted out excitedly._

_"I've never really counted." He answered with a shrug. "But if you wish, I could help you with them. I've lived on a lot of the planets where these languages are spoken." He informed her._

_"Where they beautiful?" She asked dreamily, imagining the thought of seeing so many places. "Aksel won't let me leave here. He says that I'm not worth enough to pay for the fuel to visit them." She felt the hurt at the reminder of the words before it was pushed away by the happiness at sharing her love with someone else, her... true father. "I've only visited them online. At night, I like to dream about going off and exploring each one."_

_"If your mother okays it, I'd love to take you to some of them." He told the young girl gently, and for the first time she actually felt the hope at getting to visit somewhere that wasn't this messed up hell hole._

_Before she could truly enjoy the joy, her mother's frantic voice reached her. "Aksel's coming!"_

_Thia looked towards the man then her mother, torn but feeling warm as he asked if she was safe. Someone other then her mother was worried over her... it was nice. She felt her heart almost soar as he told her mother he'd be coming back for her... get her out of this place, it was her one dream, and her mother wanted it. She hit her feet as the man glanced at her one last time before looking towards the woman and headed out the window. Would she see him again? She couldn't think on that as her step-father's loud footfalls moved threw the house and she was reminded that, even with the man's promise to come for her, she was still trapped her now. _Please come for me soon.


	3. The Package

**Now**

And yet, even after her mother's brutal slaughter by her step-father and her step-father's death by her _real_ father... she was taken from the home she'd always known, the one she absolutely despised, and taken to a loving one and... somehow it still felt... Her father and stepmother had loved her as if she were their own, and accepted her completely as their child, she'd never once felt as though the others were loved more then her, but it never felt right. While she was a part of the family, there was an emptiness inside that wouldn't go away. Which was why she found herself where she was now, presently leaning against an overturned table in a seedy joint much like the ones her family had often inhabited in their hay-day before they found out they were royalty, or married into royalty, or all the other insane things that seemed to always happen to her family. The best part of all, the men on the other side of the bar were shooting blasters at her head. Just another day in the life of Denari Dagan - aka Thia Quiakides, missing princess of the Andarion kingdom and smuggler/thief/hacker/whatever else gets the job done.

These days Dagan was a name that was revered in the underworld. After Caillan Dagan's sudden disappearance on the scene _years_ ago, people assumed that he'd finally been caught or retired, but that didn't mean they forgot that he was literally the greatest smuggler in the history of smuggling. He could smuggle anything, be it beanie babies or some of the most illegal drugs in the system, Caillan Degan could smuggle it. At first when she'd automatically given it to her first contact, it hadn't been because she'd wanted to live off the legends name but because her mother was best friends with the legend's _sister_ and Caillan was as part of the family as everyone else, but she knew Dagan wouldn't set off any hunters who thought to take in a possible royalty. Of course now _Denari_ was as well known as Caillan, only instead of smuggling goods, she was known for smuggling _people_. Most specifically, people wanted by the League or any other corrupt form of government._  
_

Actually she was doing just that right now... okay well technically she'd been on her way to a pickup of a child being hunted by the league for certain... gifts the girl couldn't help after talking to her contact in _this_ bar. Of course it seemed the league had sent out hunters and they were just the people shooting at her. Where the hell was her crew when she bloody needed them!? Oh yeah, she'd assured them she could take care of this one on her own because she was just that good... no, because the mother had been terrified as it was, she wasn't going to take her rough and tumble crew to terrify the woman more. They were all perfect gentlemen, but they were a huge mismatch of types that didn't all look clean cut.

_Okay enough was enough._

Thia rolled out from behind the table, pulling out her double blasters - one for each hand, her signature - and started firing on the bastards until all of them had fallen. She dramatically blew the top of one before slamming it into the holster on her thigh, the other going into her hip holster on the opposite side before flipping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. She hauled her tan bag from the ground, shrugging it on and heading for the door, stepping over the downed bodies of the hunters. "I'll send you the credits for the mess." She tossed over her shoulder as she shoved the door open and headed down the street with all the confidence of a woman who knew _exactly_ what she was doing, and trusted that she could do it well. The dramatic flair of her ankle length black duster just proved to the scum around her that she wasn't scared of anything they could think to do to her, because they wouldn't manage it.

~BoS~

"I assure you that I will get you and your daughter to a safe location, just as promised when you contacted my middle man." Thia promised the woman, only to have the other woman shake her dark curl covered head at Thia in a way that told her something was about to upset her perfect plan. She really hated when that happened.

The woman grabbed Thia's arms and her eyes _pleaded_ understanding. "I not go with you." The woman said, stumping Thia. What was she expecting, Thia to take care of a child on her own? She couldn't do that, children weren't her thing... well she'd done fine with Kiara's but that was different. "Brielle, get Nicolai." The woman ordered the girl hiding behind the curtain softly.

Thia waited for another child, her heart plummeting at the thought of taking _two_ children across the galaxy when people would be chasing them down like hunted criminals. A few seconds later a surprise was walking threw the curtain... striding... loping... damn, that wasn't a child. The _man_ was tall and lean without looking skinny, his black hair falling into a pair of _beautiful_ blue eyes that looked unworldly. He wouldn't need protection from _anyone_, she could see it in the way he held his body as though ready to spring into action at a moments notice. It was the same way her father always held himself, as though just waiting for someone to be stupid enough to come at him.

"This is my son... Nicolai." The older woman explained, pointing at the boy... _man,_ before facing Thia once more. "He is wanted, just like Brielle... you help him?" The woman asked, her voice so insistent and pleading that Thia couldn't say _no_. The woman stepped forward, seeming to read the breaking of resistance from the woman. "My son, he is good boy but he protect his sister and now they know... he can not stay, the league will take him. They will not be kind, you not let this happen... please I give you more but save my son."

Thia licked her lips, glancing towards the man who was looking at her calculatingly as though just knowing she would say no. She looked back at the pleading woman and nodded. "I will take him as well." When the woman moved to get more credits, Thia stopped her, shaking her head. "No more money, I will take him for the passage I thought was for you, just like I promised." She assured the woman, glancing back towards the blue eyes that now held shock. "I should not have assumed the extra pass was for you so I will take him... but what about you?"

The woman smiled, patting Thia's hand gently. "I tell them hunters came... take my children. They hunt for hunters, maybe kill bastards. You take my children, I be safe here." She promised.

Thia's shoulder's dropped as she nodded at the woman, knowing it was a lie - the woman would not be safe - but she wouldn't force the issue. She just stepped back so everyone could say goodbye without her interference as well as get their things, immediately noting the look of stubbornness on the young man's face that said he was not going to easily leave his defenseless mother. That showed a good heart, but it would do no good. Thia recognized the look of a woman headed to her death for her children, it was the same one she'd seen upon her mother's face the night she kissed Thia's cheek and said her final goodbyes before heading off to face Aksel in a bid to save the life of a woman Nykyrian loved. She stepped further back so she wouldn't be haunted by the reminder of lost loved ones.


	4. Locked Down

Thia led the pair of siblings onto her ship. The man, Nikolai, was standing proud and tall, his stance saying he dared anyone to come at him while his little sister was covered head to toe in a cloak that covered every one of her pretty features.

Immediately her crew raced towards her, all chattering about the shoot out before each one noticed the man, their voices suddenly shutting off one by one as eyes sized the man up. "Who is he?" Her second finally demanded, crossing his arms over his chest in a threatening the manner that didn't even seem to faze the man.

Thia placed her hand on Neil's arm soothingly. "He is our passenger. Him and his sister... it was never the mother, she chose to stay behind and give her children time to escape." She assured him soothingly before glancing behind her into the hanger nervously. "We need to get off this rock... If the League really _is_ hunting these two, we need to make sure they don't grab them." She ordered firmly, sending everyone off to their stations before ushering the two into seats. "It's not five star, but at least it ain't a league prison." She said simply, knowing _exactly_ what the inside of those looked like. Thank goodness it wasn't from being in one... yet.

She turned from them and strode towards the captains chair, pulling the controls forward and smirking as each of her men firmly strapped themselves in. Neil glanced back to the passengers. "Umm... you may want to hang on and if you are easily sickened... just don't blow chunks."

Thia laughed that off but paused at the sound of a voice echoing around the station. Neil was right... this was going to get bumpy.

**"Stop and open up in the name of the League. You are locked down and have no means of escape, give up your passengers and you may leave unharmed."**

Thia threw back her head and let out a laugh at such a threat, it was bullshit. The minute they got hands on her and scanned her DNA, they'd know who she was and they wouldn't let her go. She was a diamond compared to these two's brass. The entire time they'd been talking and surrounding her ship, she'd been typing furiously. With a triumphant smile she slammed her hand on the button that would let her communicate to those outside. "Say hi to Anderson." She said with a smirk before hitting the final button on her keyboard and feeling the ship lurch. There were shouts of surprise outside, but she ignored that in favor of the more pressing problems... flying towards a still closed door.

"What are you doing Den!?" She heard Neil question beside her as her fingers on one hand flew over the keyboard without even looking while she steered her ship with the other. "Den... Den... _Den!_ We are not getting out of this one if you don't slow up... we're going to hit the blast doors!" He yelled like she couldn't hear.

"Oh shut up and do something useful. I need hands on guns... when we get out of here there are going to be more waiting." She assured her crew as she slammed her hand onto the keyboard in one last motion before pushing the controls even harder and right out threw the blast doors that seemed to magically pop open. "Jonathan... I need you in the engine room, I have a feeling I'm about to _really_ piss off my baby and I want you to be there just in case she decides to set off sparks in protest." The man nodded and ran out of the room. She turned to another man. "Eros... I need you to get onto the computer. You can't hack league but you can sure as hell hack the contract out on these two. I need to know _just_ what I'm dealing... you know, if they actually have a contract." Sometimes they didn't but since Hunters were searching, they had to get their information somehow. "Richard, go help Neil with guns, I don't want these people to do to much damage to my ship."

With jobs given to each member of her crew, she focused her attention on getting out of this. The minute she broke atmosphere, she found just what she'd expected. These guys _really_ wanted the girl didn't they. Damn.

**"Lock down controls, we are boarding you. This is your last chance to surrender."** The voice called over her sound system.

_Oh hell no!_ They were not breaking into her communications, fuck that. She slammed her hand down on the keyboard before typing something in, letting a string of a female voice backed by heavy metal melt threw the room, blocking out any transmission they sent as well as blocking them from getting ears on her ship. _Take that bastards!_ Try to order her around... ha! She wasn't daughter of the most feared League assassin for nothing, thinking they could bully her by high-jacking her communication. She hoped their ears were bleeding!

~BoS~

Nikolai stared at the woman in shock, _what the hell was she_? No way this woman was female, females weren't like this. Not that he believed for an instant they were weak, but this one... this one was nuts. She was risking her life for a couple of people she didn't know a thing about, she hadn't even demanded to know why they were hunting him, just assuming it was for whatever reason they were hunting the girl - which she _also_ didn't know. Denari Dagan... who the hell was she?

"Pe-"

Nikolai cut the little girl off before she could say anything. "Stay quiet Brie." He ordered softly, not wanting the girl to accidentally share anything without meaning to. These people had taken on a job nobody in their right mind would, but he couldn't help but wonder if they were hunters in disguise. It was very possible, have a woman who would be less likely to be mistrusted get the package all the way to her ship, get out of the system, and then take the cargo hostage. How hard would it be... well what they didn't seem to know was _what_ they were carrying, but if they turned out to be hunters they would certainly find out.

He wasn't worried that they'd find anything but names and amount of credits on their wanted adds, the league wouldn't be that messy about it. No, they wanted him brought in but they wouldn't want anyone else knowing _why_... if this woman _wasn't_ a fraud... he would feel bad for what she was about to get into but he had no choice, he had to get Brie to safety, his mother had known that. It didn't make it any better.

So he sat there silently, studying the woman as she controlled the ship as though she understood it. Her blonde hair was trailing behind her, wedged between her and the seat she was seated on, a white tank top now visible since she shed the floor length duster when she stepped onto the ship and took over. It had also revealed long tan legs clad in black shorts with a holster strapped to her upper thigh and another blaster strapped to her other hip. Her boots were flat soled and black, reaching to above her knees.

He would openly admit to being attracted to the woman; she possessed a body that didn't seem to have an inch of fat on it, that perfect color of flesh that said she didn't sit out in the sun uselessly nor was she stuck inside constantly, and perfectly proportioned all around... unfortunately he had more important things to do. Protecting Brie was the only thing that mattered to him now, he couldn't let anything get in the way of that, not even a gorgeous woman who seemed have insane and very much so dangerous to more then just his senses.


End file.
